Various activities, such as many occupational activities, recreational activities, or the like, involve repetitive forces. For example, activities that require kneeling for some duration of time impart forces to an individual's knees. As is well known, prolonged periods of exposure to such forces and/or exposure to repetitive forces can cause or contribute to the development or onset of tissue and/or bone damage or injury. For example, bruising, tendon strain, cartilage damage, bursitis, and even osteoarthritis can result or be exacerbated by such exposure to forces. Accordingly, pads and cushions, such as knee pads, have been developed and implemented in attempts to reduce the damage and discomfort associated with such activities. For example, fabric knee pads have been designed to wrap around a user's knee. Additionally, cupped knee pads have been used in an effort to provide better support for the user's knee.
Unfortunately, however, such pads suffer from a number of disadvantageous performance characteristics. Particularly, the pads include simple cushion material, such as foam or fabric batting. Such material exhibits varying levels of cushion for different users, particularly based on the user's weight. Since the pads are all made with substantially the same amount of padding material, most users find that the cushioning provided is either too great, wherein the pad is not stable, or wherein the cushioning provided is too little, wherein the user experiences discomfort due to complete compression or deformation of the padding material. Additionally, and especially where a conforming cup is provided, the padding functions as a thermal insulator, whereby the user's skin may become hot, sweaty, and uncomfortable, and whereby the pad may experience premature wear and/or may become excessively soiled. Furthermore, conventional cushion materials are directionally unbiased, whereby in addition to compressing in a desired direction, the cushion may also shear or deform in directions other than the desired direction. Such off-axis compression or deformation causes unsteadiness, which can sap a wearer's energy due to the constant need to shift position or weight to maintain or regain balance.
Thus, it is clear that there is an unmet need for a cushion that provides beneficial cushioning levels to facilitate user comfort, that prevents undue heat accumulation or retention, and that provides stability.